


Don't Go

by YakuzaFan12



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuzaFan12/pseuds/YakuzaFan12
Summary: Sunny has come back after a month of being away after managing to convince his Mom that he felt he needed to stay in Faraway Town, and even though he is happy being back, he can't help but notice a change in his feelings for a certain someone.Kel has always been known to be the pillar that holds the friendship between them, from trying to get back in touch with Sunny, to even helping Hero come to terms with Mari's death. But Kel has been struggling with a feeling he has had for years and has just now realized what it could possibly be... But he doesn't know how to go about this feeling of his.
Relationships: Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Don't Go

It had been a month since the incident with Sunny and Basil. Once he woke up, Sunny told them the truth about what happened four years ago. The others were of course shocked by this, Hero especially, but after everything, they had just gone through, and almost losing both of their friends, they couldn’t help but forgive. Hero was the slowest to say so… Hero himself had a bunched of mixed feelings. He was angry at Sunny for what happened to Mari, but he was also sad that Sunny felt like he had to hide everything for four years… He knew it was going to take time to fully forgive him, but he wasn’t about to abandon Sunny, or even just throw him out of his life… He knew that Mari would want him to forgive, and he was sure as hell going to try… In the meantime, Hero was going to talk with a Social Worker about his complicated feelings so he doesn’t say anything he doesn’t mean. The last thing he wanted was for his actions to cause another break in their friend group. Aubrey herself felt only sympathy for Sunny, all of the sudden, the reason he shut himself in made so much sense to her. Sunny didn’t want to abandon his friend group, but he was afraid that he was going to hurt his other friends, and he didn’t want that. Aubrey was able to forgive him as she herself has done some things she wasn’t proud of… As for Kel… Kel just immediately went to hug Sunny… Kel himself has been hiding how he feels, always putting on a smile for the sake of others when secretly he had been hurting himself… But when he heard Sunny’s confession to Mari’s death, he suddenly felt that his hurt was nothing compared to what Sunny had been going through… Sunny was happy to hear that his friends forgave him, but he was far from healed both physically and mentally… His eye was still wrapped in bandages from when Basil cut it. The Doctors told his Mom and Sunny that his eye will heal, but that the cut was deep, and it would take a while. Sunny was prescribed to wear a patch and to apply antibiotic ointment to the eye until it fully healed. This, of course, bothered Sunny, and he hated doing it because it always made his eye feel itchy, but he was told not to scratch his eyes because it could mess up his eye even more. For the first week, his Mom applied it for him, but he felt like he couldn’t really recover away from his friends, so planned on telling his Mom that he wanted to move back to Faraway Town on his own.

“Mom..” He said, with his usual blank expression. “I want to go back…” Of course, Sunny was actually as nervous as all get out. “Sunny, we talked about this, I have a job here now, I can’t just up and quit.” His Mom said, knowing how he feels, but not really in a position to leave now.  
“Then just have me move back. The house hasn’t been bought yet. I can just stay there.” That was actually thanks to his friends, they managed to convince any people interested in buying the house that it was haunted, while not going into too much detail.  
“I can’t just buy back that house.”  
“Then I’ll pay rent. I worked a few odd jobs while you were away before, or I can just stay in the treehouse, it’s still there.” Sunny said, his usual cliff-face turning more into a pleading face. “Mom, please… I can’t do this without them…”  
His Mom hated when he looked at her like that, as rare as it was, she knew it was hard to say no to him…  
“Sunny…” She sighs. “Alright, but on a few conditions. You have to come up here on the weekends to see me, you have to go back to school there, and you have to first see if any of your friends will put you up. I am sure they will be glad to have you.”  
Sunny then smiles and hugs his Mom, a few tears forming… “Thank you… I promise I will visit you…”  
“Right…” His Mom returned the hug gives a melancholic smile. “Oh, Sunny… I’m sorry I can’t do more to help you…”  
“Mom… It’s okay…” Sunny just kept hugging her… Eventually, he let go, and he goes to pack essentials, as well as the Photo Book… He then places a call to Kel’s house. His friends happened to all be there. It was Hero who answered, “Hello, this is the Anderson residence.”  
“Hey, Hero, it’s me Sunny.”  
“Sunny? Hey, how are you, is the new place serving you well?” Hero asked, giving a soft smile, not that Sunny could see that. “Well… About that… I managed to convince my Mom to move me back.” Sunny said. Hero was actually surprised to hear this, his smile changed to confusion. “Wait, really? Are you sure?”  
“I’ve never been more sure… I need you guys…” Sunny admitted. Sunny still wasn’t used to saying what he feels or even talking this much, but now was the time he needed to communicate with them. Hero thought this was actually the best way to make peace with his conflicting feelings about Sunny. “Hold on, let me get the others.” Hero gets the other friends, telling them to come near the phone. Kel was the first to the phone. “Hey, man! I got the news from Hero. That’s great, man! We all missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” Sunny said. “Is Basil there?”  
“Yeah, he’s here.” Kel gives the phone to Basil. “Hey, Sunny… You doing okay? How is your eye? Is it better?”  
“Hey, Basil…” Sunny gives a soft smile. “I am still wearing a patch… It really itches. I hate it…”  
“You better not be scratching it, Sunny,” Aubrey said. “We want you to fully heal.”  
“I try not too, Aubrey… But it’s hard.” Sunny said, holding back the urge to scratch his eye.  
“C’mon, Sunny. You’re stronger than that…” She said, with a bit of sympathy in her tone.  
“Actually, I’m stronger will all of you…” Sunny mumbled.  
“What was that?” Kel asked.  
“It’s nothing.” Basil quickly took back hold of the conversation. “I’m really sorry, Sunny… I’m sorry for hurting…” He said, sounding like he was about to cry. Sunny took notice. “Hey, don’t cry, Basil, it’s not your fault…” Basil smiles, but he still feels guilty about what he did… “Thanks, Sunny…” At that point, Hero decided to ask, “When are you coming back?” Sunny didn’t know for sure, but if he had to venture a guess, “This weekend.”  
“Alright, do you have a place to stay?” Hero asked. Basil immediately said, “You can stay with me until you can get a place of your own.” Sunny did consider the idea, but he didn’t like the idea of seeing Basil’s guilt-ridden face… He just knew that Basil was going to look at that eye and think of the incident… “Thanks… But I think I will just stay in the treehouse…”  
“Can you do that?” Kel asked. “Don’t know. Won’t stop me.” They all just smiled at that. “That’s our Sunny…” Hero said, remembering the time he took a nap in a big present box when he was 12. Both he and Mari thought it was completely adorable. “He could sleep anywhere.”  
“No kidding,” Kel said with his signature grin. “I mean, I think at one point we all could. I mean, I remember Aubrey falling to sleep on Mari’s shoulder. While sitting up straight.”  
“Oh shut up.” Aubrey acted annoyed, but she always considered that a fond memory, she just hated how Kel described it.  
“Anyway… I just wanted to let you all know…” He couldn’t tell what Hero was thinking, but he always made it a habit to say, “Hero… I’m sorry…” Hero hated it when he did that… It just made him wish he was there to stop it… Not only did it bring back his unpleasant feelings, but it also made him feel like either hugging Sunny, or punching him in the head. “Sunny, please…” Hero began to say, but Kel quickly said. “Don’t worry about it, man, we can talk about it when you get here. We will see you then.”  
“Alright, Kel… See you then…” Sunny then hanged up the phone, and he went back to packing. Sunny packed everything he needed, and everything he wanted. And before he knew it the weekend came, and his Mom drove him back home to Faraway Town. When he got there, he saw his friends holding a sign that said:  
WELCOME HOME, SUNNY!!!!  
This made Sunny happy to see that, but he didn’t really show it. The first person who came up was Kel, who gave him a high five. While Aubrey and Basil gave him a hug. Hero just smiles from a distance. “Hey, guys…” Sunny gives a soft smile. Kel just gives a huge grin, and says, “Hey man, it’s great to see you!” Kel actually noticed something different. “Wow, you’ve grown taller!”  
“Well, I’m eating now… I guess my body is finally growing how it’s supposed to.” Sunny said, not really sure how it actually occurred. “Well, if you ever need to know specifics, I can help with that.” Hero said. Hero was actually studying to become a doctor since that’s what his parents want. But his friends want him to be a chef since his cooking considered the best among the friend group. “Thanks, Hero. I will think about it.” Basil and Aubrey were both actually surprised with how much he has grown, it wasn’t much, be he now has two inches on them both, and if he keeps it up, he might actually be close to Kel in height, who had a huge growth spurt. Basil had been eating too, but he only had gotten maybe half an inch in the month.  
“It’s great to see you recovering.”  
“Yeah, you look great,” Aubrey said, smiling, she still had her hair dyed pink, it was something she had planned to do for a while, and if Mari were still alive, she probably would have dyed her hair purple. “Thanks..” Sunny said. They all just talk for a while, and they help him move his stuff in the treehouse. Each of them was just talking about what was happening since he was gone. Aubrey had told her friends to stop messing with Basil, and they all started being nice to him. Basil was still gardening, and taking photos, he actually got a new photo album to keep them. Kel was still practicing for the basketball team, but he was also going through some other things that he didn’t really talk about… Hero was actually considering changing his major and becoming a chef like his friends wanted him to, although he still wasn’t sure.  
By the time they got done, it was around night time, and Sunny was really tired. His mom had made sure he was settled, before driving back to her home. The others went back home too afterward, while Sunny went to bed.  
Sunny took a bit adjusting to life in the treehouse, while he enjoyed hanging out with his friends in the afternoon, at night when he was alone, he still has nightmares of that night… Despite him getting better over the past few weeks, he still was scared that eventually his friends were going to leave him, and blame him… He knows this won’t be the case with Basil and Aubrey, but he is worried he will say something wrong, and then he would lose Hero and Kel. His worst fear is hearing these words, “It should have been you…” Especially if it came from Hero… Those words would most likely be the cause of a relapse… However, he was also worried that Kel was hiding how he feels… That behind that smile… He was actually feeling a lot of hate…

It was one particular night at the Anderson home, both Kel and Hero were in their room talking, what started as them being happy that Sunny is back turned into Hero letting his unwelcome feelings…

“Why did he do it? Why did he push her?” Hero asked, his expression turning dark. Kel’s immediately turn to worry. “Hero, take it easy. You know it was an accident.” Hero then looked at Kel “Was it?” Kel didn’t like what he was implying. “You know better than anyone that it was an accident. Don’t you dare accuse him that it was on purpose!” Hero then said under his breath. “He didn’t love her as I did…” Kel then grabs both of his shoulders. “Come back to us, Hero, this isn’t you talking!” Those words brought Hero back to his senses… “Shit… What did I just say?” Kel looked at him furiously. “You know what you just said. Dammit, Hero, you need to tell that side of yourself to shut up. We have all been through a lot, especially Sunny and Basil.”  
“I know that Kel, and I have been trying to keep my mouth shut… But every time he says he is sorry, I just want to… I don’t know what I want to do!” Kel takes a deep breath. “Why not just give him a hug? I am sure that’s something you want to do… Look, I’m not a therapist, and I won’t pretend that I am, but I think you eventually need to tell Sunny that you don’t need to hear him constantly apologize.” Hero actually agrees with that… “I need to let him know that I still care about him… That I will forgive him… It’s what Mari would want…”  
“Right…” Kel said, laying down on his bed. “What about you, Kel? You need to talk about anything…” Kel looks over at Hero, confused. “What do you mean?”  
“I am sure you have some pent up emotions that you need to let out… You always worry about others, but do you ever have time to worry about yourself?”

“What are you talking about? Of course I worry about myself.” Kel gives his usual grin, but there is more sorrow behind it this time. “When was the last time you cried about Mari?” Kel was surprised by this question, he was going to answer ‘a lot’, but when he actually thought about it, he hasn’t cried about her since “Probably the first week she died.” Hero looks at Kel with a look of sympathy. “I see… I’m so sorry, Kel… You were so worried about me, that you had to force yourself to move on quickly…” Kel’s face quickly shown a look of sadness, “I didn’t move on quickly, Hero… I wanted to cry about it, to talk with others about it, but I didn’t want anyone to think I was weak, so I decided to try and move on…” Hero got up and went to his brother’s bed. “So, you went to sports to cope as a substitute.” Kel nodded. “I wanted to talk with you, but you always looked so sad, or you were always busy with something, and I didn’t think to talk with Aubrey about it, and Sunny and Basil were both cooped up in their rooms. My friends on the team wouldn’t have understood, and I couldn’t talk to Mom or Dad about it because they were always focusing on you… I thought that after you moved, they would start talking with me, but then they announced that Sally was coming, and I had to hide the side of myself that wanted to scream and shout… I don’t hold it against you for being their favorite, Hero, but I do wish they saw how I was feeling… For the longest time, I had no one to talk to about what I was feeling…” Tears started to fall from Kel’s eyes, but he quickly wiped them away and pulled himself together. Hero just went to hug his brother. “This isn’t just about Mari, isn’t it?” Kel hugged back, and said, “No… Hero, is something wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?” Hero could tell it was about something else, but he wasn’t sure what. “Kel, what-”  
“I always noticed how he looked at Aubrey, I thought I was just jealous of his friendship with her… But…” Hero realized what he was saying. “Kel, just don’t think about that right now… Why don’t you just hang out with Sunny tomorrow? He has always been a good listener… You should tell him what you’ve been feeling…” Kel looked at his brother. “Are you sure?” Hero just nods and smiles. “I will talk with him when I am ready… And one more thing, little brother, I’m not their favorite. They don’t pick favorites.” Kel just smiles, and said, “Yeah, sure, Mr. Perfect.” With that, the brothers soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Kel went over to the treehouse where Sunny was staying. Only to find that he went inside and was using the shower. Kel decided to wait for when he was done at the treehouse. When Sunny was done, he was just wearing a polo shirt and shorts. “Hey, Sunny,” Kel said, smiling. “You alright?” Sunny was surprised to see him, but he just gives thumbs up. “Hey, I think everyone is doing their own thing today. What do you say the two of us hang out today?” He says smiling. Sunny just went over to him and said, “Sure, how about we got to Hobbiez?” Sunny asked. “Sure! We can go check out some games!” He smiles. Sunny gave a slight smile. “I haven’t been able to play games well for a while.” Sunny points to his bandaged eye.  
“Have you been applying the antibiotic ointment?” Sunny nods. Sunny then went up to scratch his eye because it was bothering him, but Kel gently grabbed his hand. “Don’t scratch it, dude. It could get worse, we wouldn’t want ya to go blind.” Sunny was surprised by the action, it wasn’t really like Kel to act like this, but Sunny just let it happened, but for some reason, he started feeling his heartbeat a little faster, and he shakes his hand off. Kel was sure this was normal for Sunny, he wasn’t much for physical contact unless it was his sister. And even then… “I will be sure to be more careful.” Kel just nods. “Alright, let’s go.” They go and walk to Hobbiez, and take a look around the area. They were able to find some old comic of Captain Space Husband. They used to read that all the time when they were kids, but they stopped after Mari’s death. Kel quickly skimmed through it and smiles. “Man, this was so awesome to us when we were kids. I remember it was one of the few things that actually got an emotional response out of you.” Sunny actually chuckled. “Being close to Aubrey was a bonus for me back then.”  
“Oh, that’s right. You had a major crush on her back then… Do you still do?” Sunny shrugs. “Not sure, but if she asked me out, I probably wouldn’t say no.” Kel just smiles and says, “I will let you in on a secret, she was really into you back then, dude. You two probably would’ve been good together, and that makes me sick.” Kel joked. Sunny just said, “You never were the most charming, Kel.”  
“Hey, I never said I was.” Sunny was surprised to hear that. “Oh my gosh, you’re being self-aware and the world is still here.”  
“Ok, you can be quiet now.” But they both just start chuckling. Kel then remembered and gets 20$ out. “Hey, you want anything, it’s on me. Consider it payback for that cookbook we got for Hero.” Sunny just shakes his head, “You don’t need to do that.”  
“Too late, already made up my mind. What do you want?” Sunny didn’t like the idea, but he knew he wasn’t going to change his mind, so he just takes a look around, and points at the Captain Space Husband comic. “I’ll take that.”  
“You sure?” Kel asked, giving him another chance to pick something else, but Sunny just nods. “Alright.” Kel grabs a few more comic books and goes to pay for them. “Still got some money left over for food if you want some?”  
“I’m not hungry…” Sunny then decided to ask something completely out of nowhere. “Hey, can you teach me how to play basketball?” Kel just looked over at Sunny like he was speaking a completely different language. “Huh?”  
“Teach me how to play basketball. My Mom wants me to be more physically active.”  
“Oh, I get it, but why not just go jogging?” Kel asked, still confused.  
“Well, I would rather get in shape with a friend. And it’s not like I can ask Basil. I love him, but he isn’t exactly…” Kel took a double-take to make sure he heard him say that word, the word, ‘love.’ “You love him?” Sunny figured out what he was thinking. “Oh, not like that.”  
“Oh, alright. Like just a best friend?” Sunny nods. “But do you think it could turn into that kind of love?” Sunny thought about it for a moment, and he nodded. “Not right now, but I wouldn’t be against trying.” Sunny said, honestly. “Oh… So you’re um… What’s the word?” Kel asked, legitimately not knowing the word for liking both genders. “Bi. Have been for a while, Kel.” Sunny still kept a straight face when he said that, he wasn’t embarrassed to say it to Kel or his other friends. Or at least now he wasn’t. “Since when?” Sunny took a moment to think. “Probably around when I was 10. I always kinda knew that I liked both. But I only ever told Mari…” Sunny then looked down when he said that. “I see…” By now they have left the store and were both sitting in the park. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner? We wouldn’t have cared.” Kel said, pretty confident they wouldn’t have minded. “Well, I wasn’t sure about that back then,” Sunny admitted. “Hey, I get it, man, don’t worry.” Kel just gives his usual grin. Sunny gives a slight smile, which caused Kel to back up a little. He still wasn’t used to seeing Sunny smile, not that he complained, he had a good smile. Sunny thought that Kel was taken aback for a different reason… “I’m sorry…” Kel immediately tried to fix the situation. “Oh, no no no! I wasn’t backing away for that! I’m just not used to seeing you smile is all…” Sunny looks over at Kel, with his usual facial expression, but with a bit of a hint of relief. “Really?”  
“Really. I honestly like seeing you smile…” Sunny went back to smiling. “Thanks. Your smile is great too though.” This caused Kel to turn a little pink, but he just said, “Thanks…” Kel wasn’t comfortable with this feeling he was having, and it wasn’t new either, it’s something he has had for a long time but is just now realizing what it could possibly be. “Hey! Why don’t we try playing basketball!” Kel got up and got his basketball out of his bag. “C’mon! I’ll teach you how to dribble.” Sunny just got up, eager to learn how to play the sport. It was the first time he ever really show interest in sports, but if anyone could show him the appeal, it was Kel. Kel showed him the steps to dribble, and it did take a while for him to get it, every time he failed, Sunny gave a look of sadness, like he felt bad for messing up, but Kel just kept encouraging him to keep at it. Thankfully, the patch didn’t affect his dribbling too much, despite being right-handed, and he was able to keep the ball dribbling. This made Sunny happy, “I did it!”  
“Great, now try moving.” Sunny tried walking while dribbling which he struggled with for a bit but was able to get the rhythm. “Now, try shooting, I’ll teach you the form.” Sunny just nods, and lets Kel teach him helping him get the right form.

As that was happening, Aubrey and Basil happened to walk into the park and saw this happening. Aubrey had to do a double-take to make sure she was seeing correctly. “Is that Kel teaching Sunny basketball?”  
“I believe it is.” Basil debating to take a photo. “Since when did Sunny show interest in sports?” Aubrey asked. Basil had an idea though, and he smiles, “Maybe it’s not the sport that he’s interested, but the one teaching him.” Aubrey looked at Basil, immediately getting what he was saying. “Wait, Sunny and Kel! You serious?” Basil smiles and nods. “I mean, I know that he was interested in you for the longest time when we were kids.” Basil said, figuring she was aware. “Wait, he was?” Basil immediately regretted saying that. “Oh… I thought you knew…”  
“No, I didn’t… I mean, I was interested in Sunny, but that was years ago, I honestly he liked you.” Basil just chuckled. “I’m sure you’re not the only one. I wouldn’t have said no, honestly.”  
“So, you’re?” Aubrey wanted to make sure. “I don’t really mind either way, honestly…”  
“Alright then. Well, if he had asked me out, I wouldn’t have said no…” Aubrey admitted. “Even now?” Aubrey nodded. “Well, we don’t know for sure. I hear that exercise is good for mental health.” Basil said. “But it’s nothing I could do…” Aubrey just smiles and nudges him. “I’m sure you could if you tried.” Basil smiles back at her, and that’s when they saw Sunny able to shoot the ball into the hoop, it was about the 20th attempt thought. “Hey, he got it!” Basil took a photo of the moment Sunny and Kel high fived. “I think they would be good together…” Basil said, smiling. Aubrey just smiles and nods. “Let’s leave them be.”

Kel was really proud of Sunny right now. “You did great, man! I didn’t have a doubt in my mind!” Sunny was feeling ecstatic right now actually. It was rare for him to show this amount of excitement. “That was actually really fun. You’re a good teacher.”  
“Thanks, Sunny.” He just gives a big grin. He then noticed that Sunny looked pretty exhausted now though. “Come on, let’s get you some water.” Sunny just nods, and Kel gets him bottled water. Sunny immediately starting gulping it down, but Kel tells him to slow down, that it can be bad to drink too fast. Sunny listens and he starts drinking it more slowly. “Feel better?”  
“Yeah, thanks, Kel.” He looked at the park clock. And it was now around 4:00, and he hears Sunny’s stomach rumble, which caused Sunny to blush a little. “You must be starving. How about we get some pizza?” Sunny just nods, and they go and get some pizza… for once. Sunny eats about two slices, while Kel eats about four. “Dude, you should eat some more, you sounded pretty hungry.” Sunny just shakes his head… “What’s wrong?” Sunny just looks and says, “Don’t worry about it…” Kel wasn’t going to let it go though. “Come on, man… What’s wrong?” Sunny didn’t know if he should tell him or not… But he decided to do so anyway… “I have some trouble keeping some food down… I have been better at keeping it in, but, it’s still hard…” Kel just looks surprised at that, but he does understand. “Well, you don’t have to eat it all. We can take the rest to go.” Sunny just nods, and they close the pizza box and leave the area. By now it was sunset, and it was time for him to go home. For some reason, though, Sunny didn’t want Kel to leave… “Aw, geez, my curfew is coming up… Come on, Sunny, we better get going.” Sunny just had a blank expression when he said, “Alright…” They both walk home, with Sunny being quiet the whole way through… Kel found the silence awkward, so he decided to finally talk about how he was feeling over the past few years… “You know, Sunny, this may not be the best time to say this, but…” Kel tells Sunny all that he told Hero the previous night, including the fact that he honestly felt guilty about not trying to keep in touch with Sunny and Basil sooner. He still didn’t blame Hero for the attention he got, and he wasn’t even that mad about it, but he admits that he did sometimes feel that he was looked over a lot… Even in the friend group, sometimes. Sunny was quiet and cliff-faced the entire time, but was listening to him the entire time, and Sunny was starting to see that even Kel got lonely sometimes, hell, not even sometimes, Kel has felt lonely a lot of times, when they got to the tree house… Sunny stopped just short of the ladder… “Well, Sunny, see you tomorrow…” Kel began to walk away, but before he could get too far, Sunny grabbed his hand… Kel was surprised about this action, he was actually blushing from the sudden action. “Sunny?” Sunny just holds on to Kel’s hand tightly… “Don’t go…” He said, quietly to the point it was almost impossible to hear, but for Kel, he could hear it loud and clear… “Alright… Let’s go up to the treehouse…” They both go back up the treehouse, where Sunny then grabbed Kel’s hand again, and just sorta lean against him.. Sunny wasn’t sure why he was doing this, to him, it just felt right… “Sunny…” He looks at Kel… “You’re not alone, Kel….” Kel saw Sunny give a face that was entirely new… It was one of sincerity and hope… Kel just smiles and tells him… “I know, Sunny. Neither are you, not anymore… After all, we’re best friends!” Kel said, grinning. Sunny just mumbles, “You’re so clueless…” Kel pouts and says, “I heard that!” Sunny just chuckled. “You know, Sunny, I think I finally figured out what I’m feeling… How about you and me hang out some more?” Sunny just smiles, taking a guess at what he was saying, “If you want to try dating, then yes, you idiot.” Sunny just smiles at him. Kel smiles back. “Alright… I’m not really used to this though....” Sunny just continues to smile and say, “Neither am I… We can keep quiet about if you would prefer that.” Kel just says, “Around my parents? Definitely, this is not a conversation I want to have with them.” Sunny just acknowledges what he is saying, and just keeps leaning into him. “You know, my Mom actually wanted me to stay with some friends… I didn’t want to stay in the treehouse….” Kel was able to figure out what he was saying. “Yes, you can stay with us, if you don’t mind waking up early to the sound of a screaming baby.” Sunny just chuckles. “I don’t really mind. I am sure Mari has plenty of experiences with that.” Kel chuckled again. “Maybe.” Sunny and Kel just smile at each other, just being comfortable around each other. Kel then gets up and starts packing some of Sunny’s stuff, and then they both leave the treehouse and go to Kel’s house. Hero was cooking dinner at the moment. “Hope you’re still hungry. You know how Hero is.” Sunny just nod, back to being cliff-faced. Kel just shouts, “Hey, Hero! What’re you making?”  
“I’m making some lasagna!”  
“Nice! Make enough for Sunny!” They both walk into the kitchen. “Where are Mom and Dad?”  
“Upstairs. They should be down soon.” Hero answered. “Alright, well, try to help me convince them to let Sunny stay here.” Hero just smiles and nods. “Sure, I will help convince them to let your boyfriend stay.” Hero chuckles and Kel just turns red as a tomato. “Hero! Why not announce it to the rest of the world?!” Sunny was actually pretty red too, he didn’t know that Hero would figure it out so quickly. Hero just starts laughing. “Aww, I didn’t know you could get flustered. Don’t worry, I won’t tell our parents, but I am sure they will be accepting..”  
“Well, I just don’t want to risk this alright.”  
“I understand…” He looks at Sunny, who was just trying to hide his face. “You can sleep in my bed if you want.” But Sunny just shakes his head. “No, I will just sleep on the couch. That’s your space…” He was adamant about that. “Alright, but when I go back to college, the place is yours.” Sunny just nods, showing that he understood that. Kel’s parents eventually come down, and Hero and Kel asked them if Sunny could stay for a while. They both agreed on the condition that Sunny helped around the house, which Sunny agreed to. Kel was happy to hear that they were okay with it and goes to hug Sunny. Which Sunny just let happens. They were going to help get Sunny’s stuff over the next few days, and also try to set up space for him in the future. And Kel was just going to make sure that he keeps his boyfriend happy and healthy from now on, which Sunny was eternally grateful for.


End file.
